


Sacrifice

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A silly little fic set during the latter part of the series and inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest posted by RubyRumsey.com
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I limped my way towards Tommy leaning against the Bristol. As I got closer, he looked me up and down, then cocked a querying eyebrow.

“Where’s your shoe?”

“The giant puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice. I offered to bring it one of your awfully expensive designer brogues, but it declined and took my trainer instead.”

He pushed away from the car, putting his arm around me so that I could lean on him, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Oh Barbara.”

“Get me back to the hotel Sir, and not one word about this to anyone.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“I’ll buy you dinner and a pint or three.”

“In that case I promise, not one word.”


End file.
